toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Ryuma
Jin Ryuma is the main character of the upcoming story, A Certain Abnormal Delinquent. Appearance Jin is a tall boy with brown hair and matching eyes. When his heart rate gets too high, his eyes turn bright red. He doesn't smile much. Personality Jin is a lazy, uncaring individual. He is prone to disrespecting authority figures, often skipping class and badmouthing his teachers. He dislike unnecessary attention and is very antisocial, preferring not to interact with others. Despite this, he tries to stay out of other people's way and still tries to help people if it doesn't inconvenience him. Background Chronology Abilities Adaption Adaption is Jin's esper ability which grants him a highly adaptable body. Jin describes it as an ability as one where he has "to go through lot of punishment for it to be useful". He can gain high resistances to harmful things like electricity and poison after a single exposure. With this ability, he has gained numerous resistances and immunities. Resistances & Immunities. * Poison Immunity * Electricity Resistance * Fire Resistance * Pain Resistance There are limits to how much of a resistance to something he can gain. For instance, no matter how much damage he takes, he will never be bullet proof, and no matter how long he can hold his breath, he is still dependent on oxygen. Subsuming Transplantation His body's adaptability also makes him compatible with all foreign genetic material, be it tissue, organs or entire limbs, regardless of things like blood type or other factors that would normally lower compatibility. This allows him to fully integrate said genetic material into himself. Magic Kazikli Bey Kazikli Bey is a magic that recreates the event of Vlad the Impaler's feat of impaling 20,000 Turkish soldiers. It crystallizes Jin's blood, allowing him to crate spikes and stakes made out of blood which he can use as weapons. Anything that is impaled by these spike will have their life force drained and absorbed by Jin. When used properly this spell allows the user to turn the world around them into a massive amount of stakes, however, due to Jin not being a full vampire, the spell is focused his heart, and by extension the blood that flows through it. Equipment Vampire Heart As an infant Jin had his heart surgically switch out with that of a vampire, turning him into a living magical artifact. The heart grants him several abilities of vampires, including super human strength, speed, durability, and stamina, as well as enhanced senses. He also possesses a healing factor. There is a downside however. His physical abilities increase along with his heart rate, and after his heart rate goes past a certain threshold, his human body and mind unable to handle the pressure. As a result, his body will begin to tear itself apart before his mind enters a berserk rage. Dark Matter Organs Two years ago, Jin had both of his lungs, along with his stomach and large and small intestines almost entirely destroyed and replaced by Kakine's Dark Matter. While Kakine's ability to use Dark Matter should not allow him to create usable organs yet, Jin's own adaption ability allowed him to adapt his body to use them properly. Relationships Kakine Teitoku Jin and Kakaine are childhood friends, but they apparently had some kind of falling out about two years before the start of the series. Kumokawa Seria Jin's classmate. While he respects her intelligence, he is irritated by her manipulative personality. Yomikawa Aiho Yomikawa is Jin's teacher. He respects her as the one teacher that never gave up on him and tries to make him do better(though he doesn't admit it). Trivia Quotes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Espers Category:Academy City Students Category:Science Side Characters Category:Level 3 Espers Category:Gemstones